Welcome Back Degrassi
by Artsy.chick98
Summary: Paris helped Maya get over Cam and now she's ready to get back in the game. But when a familiar face she wasn't expecting pops up, thing get a little complicated between her and her new crush. But is she even her crush's type? With Tori gone, how is she supposed to figure it out? With the help of her newbie friend Camryn of course! But should she trust Camryn, or be jealous of her?
1. Chapter 1

**Maya's POV**

A new girl sat in the second row of Mr. Perino's classroom. Miles sat next to her, myself in front of him, and Tristan sat next to me. Mr. Perino began calling out names for attendance. The scratching of new girl's calligraphy pen against her notebook filled the room. I covered the annoying noise with a whisper gossip session with Tristan.

"I thought the only newbies came with us to Paris." I told him. His only response was a shrug of his shoulders.

Miles leaned over his desk towards my shoulder, "Maybe she's not taking french. Ever think of that?" He asked with his natural cocky demeanor.

I turned to my head towards him and rolled my eyes.

"Miles Hollingsworth?" Announced Perino. Miles raised a hand up to show he was here. "Camryn Jacobs?"

Calligraphy girl finally put her noisy pen down. "I actually go by Cam if that's okay."

At that second, the room was absolutely silent, all eyes turned towards Camryn.

**Camryn's POV**

"I actually go by Cam if that's okay." Is all I said. I say it every year, to all my teachers. What's the big deal about it now?

All eyes in the classroom were turned towards me. Well, all except the two guys sitting on the left of me. I think their names are Miles and Winston. They seemed just as confused as I was.

"U-umm," I stuttered with nerves, "Does Canada not do nicknames or something?" I joked.

The girl that sat in front of Miles turned to look at me, "About four months ago, a boy named Cam killed himself here."

The color drained from my face, and I think I might have actually felt my heart crack. I swallowed hard before speaking, "You know, Camryn's fine."

The teacher continued attendance and the only thought that went through my mind was, _I am such an ass. _

**Maya's POV**

As soon as the bell to end homeroom rang Camryn was out the door. I wanted to talk to her but by the time I got to the hallway she was nowhere to be found. Tristan and I walked down the hall on our way to geometry.

"C'mon Chewy!" Came an obnoxious voice from behind us. "She's cute!"

"Miles, just shut up." Winston walked up to Tristan and I. "My god he can be annoying some times."

"Who is he saying is cute?" I asked, maybe a little too enthusiastically.

"The new chick, Camryn." Winston sighed, "He wants me to ask her out."

Tristan and I's face lit up, "You should!" we both exclaimed.

He just rolled his eyes at us. "I have to get to biology." he said as he walked away in the other direction.

As Trist and I turned the corner to go to our class, we saw Camryn sitting on the bench outside the zen garden, looking at what appeared to be a map of Degrassi.

"Hey!" I greeted as I sat down next to her, "What are you doing?"

Camryn put the map down in frustration. "I'm _trying_ to find my next class. Trying and failing to be exact. This school is so much bigger than my old one back in the states."

"We can show you to your class if you'd like." Tristan said. "We know how scary it is to get lost in Degrassi."

Camryn smiled as her and I got off the bench. "Thanks, that means a lot." She said, "I have geometry with Armstrong next."

Tristan and I exchanged looks, "Perfect, so do we."

We walked a few doors down the hall until we reached Armstrong's classroom. The three of us sat in the back of the classroom. Tristan and I in the second to last row, Camryn right behind me. I looked at the clock to see we still had five minutes before class started. I turned around to see Camryn's head in her hands.

"Hey," I tapped her forearm, "You okay?"

Camryn revealed her face, "I've gone by Cam my entire life. I tell my teachers that every year and there's never been a problem. But of course, the first time I go to a new school, the first thing out of my mouth is, 'I go by the name of the dead kid.' My god, I'm such an ass."

Trist and I looked at each other. I couldn't help but smile.

"You think you're an ass?" I chuckled, "A few days after it happened they did this candle light ritual thing in his honor. They asked me to speak and when I got up there, all I could say was, 'This is so stupid.' and 'It was a stupid thing of him to do.' You didn't know, don't worry about it."

Camryn stared at me in shock. "Why did they ask you to speak?"

I fiddled with my fingers. "I was his girlfriend." For the second time today I watched as all the color drained out of Camryn's face. "I even made a video of me making out with some random guy at a party, like, a week after he died." Camryn stared at me in awkward silence. "Yeah, I didn't handle it all that well." I said with a chuckle.

The bell rang and a few stray students rushed into the classroom. Mr. Armstrong started attendance and Camryn went back to her calligraphy writing. Glancing back, it seemed like she started a new page every time I saw her.

"What are you writing?" I asked curiously.

Camryn covered her writing with her hand, "Nothing." she said shyly, "I just write."

I nodded my head, "Alright then.. Do you write fiction? Like, stories and stuff?" I asked.

Camryn nodded her head, "Yeah, I've loved writing since I was little." She told me, "I'm actually in grade eleven writing this year."

My eyes widened, "That's awesome!"

"Camryn Jacobs?" announced Mr. Armstrong.

"Oh, I actually go by..." Camryn started but soon hesitated. "Nothing, I don't go by anything."

Camryn and I looked at each other and held in a laugh

"We'll find you a new nickname." I assured her. She smiled as she rolled her eyes at me and continued writing.

Tristan tapped my arm to get my attention. "So what are you gonna do about Miles?" he asked giddy as could be.

I sighed, "I have no idea. He's just so cocky."

"I know, that's part of his charm." He explained.

"Maya Matlin?" I waved my hand to show Mr. Armstrong I was there. And Tristan did the same after me.

Just before his name was called he walked through the classroom door. The boy I completely forgot about while in Paris. The boy that made me start to feel better after Cam.

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Armstrong." He apologized.

Mr. Armstrong waved him in to the room, "Let's just not make a habit of it Mr. Novak. You can take a seat in the back next to Camryn."

I turned and saw Camryn wave to show who she was.

Now I really had no idea what I was going to do about Miles.

**Camryn's POV**

As Mr. Armstrong was calling out names for attendance a boy walked through the door and apologized for being late. A rather cute boy.

"Let's just not make a habit of it Mr. Novak." Armstrong suggested. "You can take a seat in the back next to Camryn."

I waved to him so he knew who Camryn was and tried to keep my heart beat down as he walked towards me. I'm always really bad at talking to cute boys.

"Hi, I'm Camryn," I greeted as he sat down.

He smiled at me, "I'm Zig."


	2. Chapter 2

**Maya's POV**

During lunch Zig and I sat in the music room waiting for Imogen. We were going to see if she was still interested in playing for WhisperHug. Which meant we would need to find a new keyboard player to replace Mo, and another bassist to replace Adam...not that anyone ever could. That guy was pretty unique.

"So how was your summer?" Zig asked, "I heard you went on the Paris trip."

I nodded my head, "Yeah, it was a lot of fun." I chuckled, "I wrecked a $2000 dress and was still able to return it."

Zig rolled his eyes at me, "Way to go." he joked. We stared at each other in awkward silence for a few seconds before Zig finally said it. "I missed you," he sighed, "I thought about you all summer."

I stood before him in silence, trying not to make eye contact. I've had a crush on him since I ran into him in the hall that first day of freshman year. But then him and Tori got back together, and I started dating Cam. You would think that now with Cam and Tori both gone, things would be perfect. But, of course, there has to be something in the way. Something by the name of Miles.

"Oh my god." Zig said. I looked up at him. "You have a french boyfriend don't you!" He smiled at me.

I couldn't help but laugh, I missed this about him. "No, I don't have a boyfriend." My smile quickly left my face. "But there is another guy."

Zig's face dropped, "Who is he?"

"Do you know Miles?"

Zig raised an eyebrow, "That new rich kid?" he asked before he busted out in laughter. "Oh, I thought I might actually have some competition."

I giggled, "What makes you think you don't? And I thought Miles was cocky."

"You don't see it?" Zig asked surprised, "Miles is gay."

"He is not." I said, "Trust me." Mental images of Miles making out with Zoe in Paris flashed though my mind.

I practically saw the light bulb appear over Zig's head. "I'll tell you what." He smiled. "If you're so sure that Miles in straight. Let's make a bet." He got up off the table he was sitting on and walked a few steps towards me.

"What'd you have in mind?" I asked as I did the same.

"If Miles is straight, he's yours and I wish you the best of luck with him. However, if he goes out with a guy, even after you two go out, you have to go on a date with me." Zig held his hand out for me to shake.

I smiled, "You have a deal." I said, shaking his hand.

Imogen finally decided to show up as Zig and I were shaking hands.

"So sorry I'm late! I just got your note, I didn't go to my locker until like two minutes ago." She blurted out. "Of course I want WhisperHug back on!"

I went back and sat on the table, "Awesome, so who do we know that can play either bass or keyboards?"

"Oh, I play keyboards." Imogen announced.

"Then who would play the drums?" Zig questioned.

"Drew Torres does." Imogen told us. "I'm sure he'd do it."

"Are you friends with him?" I asked

"Yeah, practically besties." She explained, "My ex girlfriend was planning his and Bianca's wedding and I spent all summer with him as a camp counselor."

"Awesome!" I exclaimed, "So what about bass?" I groaned as our five minute warning bell rang. "Okay, keep it in the back of your mind that we need a bassist."

Zig and I walked out of the music room and saw Camryn sitting in the zen garden by the JT Yorke memorial. I tapped on the glass above her head to get her attention.

"You coming to class?" I asked. She nodded and walked out.

"Hey, do either of you know who JT Yorke is?" Camryn asked.

I looked over at the memorial, "No idea. So what class do you have next?"

"Pottery." She said. "Do you guys know where the art room is?"

"I have the same class," Zig said "It's just over there."

"Well I guess I'll see you guys during study period then." I said as we stood in the middle of the hall.

Zig and Camryn started walking the other way down the hall.

"Have fun in French!" Zig yelled down the hall. I stuck my tongue out at him and turned around to walk to class.

**Camryn's POV**

"So how long have you and Maya known each other?" I asked, trying to find ways to get to know Zig better. I've never been the best at making friends.

"We met last year." He explained as we walked into the art room.

"Zig," greeted the familiar face of my advanced writing teacher, "it's good to see you again."

Zig smiled at Ms. Dawes and gave her a small head nod. He lead me to one of the tables and we sat down as the bell rang.

"That's Ms. Dawes." Zig told me, "One of the coolest teachers in the school."

"I thought Ms. Dawes was the English teacher." I said confused.

"She teaches both." He explained, "Do you have her for your advanced, smart people, grade eleven writing class?" He said in a fancy voice.

I rolled my eyes at him as I tried not to blush, "Yeah I do." I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to see Ms. Dawes standing over me.

"Wow Camryn, are you as good of an artist as you are a writer?" she joked.

"I guess we'll find out."

**Maya's POV**

I sat with Tristan, Miles, and Winston in French as we went through our verb worksheet. Zoe sat on the opposite side of the room giving me a death glare the entire class.

Miles looked over at Zoe and just laughed, "I'm really sorry about Zoe, Maya." he apologized. "I knew she was trouble when I first saw her. But, bad girls are kinda my type."

"Why am I not surprised?" I laughed, "The type for the rich bad boy, is the rich bad girl. Could you be more of a cliché?"

Underneath the table I felt Tristan kick my ankle. I looked at him with curiosity as he slid his notebook towards me with his elbow. I moved it closer so that I was able to read it.

___So you're going for Miles then?_

I hesitated before replying. He's been bothering me all day about Zig and Miles. How the hell was I supposed to make a decision?

___**I have no idea...**_

I slid the note book back over to Tristan and heard a small groan escape him as he read it.

"Are you kidding me?" He whispered to me, trying desperately not to let Miles or Winston hear. I tried to block out his words by focusing on my worksheet, which soon failed. "Zig has been into you since last year! And now you're going to give it all up for some Paris induced romance?"

I slammed my pencil down on the desk. "Tristan, I have more important things on my mind right now. WhisperHug needs to find a new bass player," It wasn't that great of an excuse, but it worked so I kept with it. "and we might be ending the band all together if Drew doesn't agree to play the drums."

"Maya?" Miles interrupted.

"Saved by the Miles." Tristan whispered annoyed.

I glared at Tristan, "Yes Miles?"

"What do you know about Camryn?" Miles asked, "What's she like?"

"Well, I just met her this morning." I explained, "I don't know her that well. She's nice and she likes writing. Oh and she's in pottery right now. Why?"

"Chewy's got a crush on her." he laughed.

"I do not!" Winston yelled, making the whole room turn and look at us. He lowered his voice, "Why do you want me to ask her out so bad?"

"I just think that you guys would get along well." Miles said. "C'mon, just make a move, Chew. Get out there!"

"ALRIGHT!" Winston threw his arms up in surrender. "I will talk to her."

**Camryn's POV**

With a few minutes left before class ended, Zig and I sat in painfully awkward silence.

"So what do you like to do other than write?" Zig asked me. Thank god I'm not the only one starting the conversation.

"Oh I dabble with the other arts." I said, "I listen to music, and I've been trying to teach myself guitar so I can write my own music."

Zig seemed shocked, "You wanna right your own music? Do you play another instruments?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah, I taught myself the bass when I was ten. It was just a basic four stringer then, but now I can play a six string bass. But, it's still not that much fun to write music with." I chuckled slightly."

Zig's shocked face was still bright on his face, "C, please tell me you aren't playing me." He begged, "Say you're serious." I stared at him confused. "You play the bass!?"

"Yeah..." I said slightly concerned. "Help me out, is this good or bad that I play bass?"

Zig laughed and shook my shoulders. "This is a very good thing!" Zig saw that I was still extreme confused and started explaining. "Maya and I are in a band, WhisperHug. Our keyboard player graduated and our bass player was killed in a car crash last month. Our drummer is taking the keyboards and talking to a friend of hers about playing the drums. If you're interested, we're desperate for a bass player."

"Oh...ummm," I shook my head, "I don't know. I've never played in front of people. And besides, I'm not even that good."

Zig put his hand on my shoulder, "You let me be the judge of that." My heart melted as he smiled at me. "I'll talk to Maya. Bring your bass tomorrow and go the the music room tomorrow during lunch." Before I could say anything Zig cut in, "I'll show you where it is after school." We laughed as the bell rang.

Zig started walking in front of me and I took a couple deep breaths in hopes to get my heart rate back down. Suddenly an idea popped into my mind.

"Wait Zig!" I yelled into the hallway. He turned around to face me. "Hey, just so I don't end up embarrassing myself in front of your entire band, why don't you come over after school and I'll play for you. If you like me, tell Maya. If not...well than at least nobody has to know." My heart was racing so fast, I thought I might faint.

Zig shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, that works." He smiled, "Meet you on the front steps after school." He said before walking away.

I had to resist the urge to pump my fist in the air like at the end of _The Breakfast Club_. A dorky smile was stuck on my face while I walked to my locker. ___I might like it here after all._

* * *

**He ya'll. I cant believe I forgot to put a little Author's note at the end of the last chapter, sorry about that :) I just wanna say thanks for the awesome reviews. I really happy you guys like it. Sometimes I think I'm not that great of a writer, so if you guys notice anything that I keep doing wrong, please let me know and I will fix it for future updates :) Also, if you have any ideas as to what you want to see happen, let me know and I'll see what I can do ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Camryn's POV**

The last bell rang and I raced to my locker to grab my bag. _Zig is coming over! _The thought had been racing through my mind for the last two classes_. Zig and I are hanging out! _I've never had a crush on anyone this quickly before. I don't know what it is about Zig. He's probably gay, that would be my luck.

I walked into the foyer, and through the front doors I saw Zig waiting for me on the front steps. I couldn't control the smile that immediately covered my face.

I was about to walk through the door to meet Zig, when terrible thoughts went through my mind. _Is my room clean? What if he's allergic to cats? What if he thinks I'm a terrible bass player?_As I was trying to get up the courage to walk outside, Zig turned his head around and saw me standing there.

I stood there frozen, not being able to figure out what to do. I watched as Zig stood up, waiting for me to walk outside. Finally I took a deep breath and pulled on the door. It didn't open. The one next to it did the same thing. I saw a smile form on Zig's face as he shook his head and walked towards me.

He pulled open the door and laughed at me. "It's a push from the inside."

I looked at the door to see the black letters barring the word 'PUSH' I looked away, "I knew that.." I said, refusing to make eye contact with him.

Zig laughed at me once again. "It's fine, I'm sure you're not the first one to do it." He patted my shoulder. "So do you have a ride home or are we walking?" He asked.

"My mom should be here soon." I told him. We sat back down on the front steps.

"So what do you think of Degrassi?" Zig asked.

"I like it." I smiled, "Way less drama than my old school."

Zig laughed, "Oh young Jedi. Wait, you must"

I tapped his knee, "Alright there Yoda." I chuckled as a red SUV pulled up in front of the school. "Oh here's my mom."

**Maya's POV**

Miles, Winston, Tristan and I all went to The Dot after school.

"So Camryn seems pretty cool." Tristan said as we sat down at one of the larger tables.

"Yeah," I agreed. "she's really nice."

"Why didn't you invite her here?" Miles asked.

"I didn't get a chance." I said, "I haven't seen her since study period. I even went to her locker after school and she wasn't there. I don't have her number either."

"Is she on FaceRange?" Winston asked.

"I'll look." I grabbed my iPhone out of my pocket and opened up my FaceRange app. "Search. C-A-M-E-R-O-N" I spelled out before Tristan grabbed my phone out of my hands. "What the hell?"

"She spells it with a Y." He fixed her name in the search bar and handed me my phone back.

I added her last name and clicked search. "I don't think she has one. None of these people are her."

"Didn't she go by Cam before she came here?" Winston asked, "Try that."

I looked over at Winston, "You might have too much common sense for this school." I retyped her name as Cam and clicked search. "Found her." I tapped her profile and noticed that she hadn't changed it since she moved to Toronto. "She's from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. She went to Apple Wood High School. 425 friends. An older brother named Mike. Birthday is March 10th. Email is CamJ , and she's single."

"Shut up Miles." Winston said as I scrolled few a few of her recent statuses.

"Ohh," I exclaimed. "her brother's in his last semester at MIT."

"Stop stalking and friend her already." Miles demanded. "And send her a message and tell her to come to The Dot while you're at it."

**Camryn's POV**

"C, that was amazing!" Zig yelled. "You can play for Maya and Imogen tomorrow and we'll see what they say, but there's a good chance you're in."

"Awesome, thanks." I smiled. "So.."

"Winston." Zig said.

"What?" I asked confused.

Zig chuckled, "Winston is single."

"How'd you know I was gonna ask who's single?"

"You aren't the first teen girl I've befriended." Zig smiled. "Why do you ask? Got a crush on someone?"

"I-I..Uh-h-h." I stuttered until the sound of vibration filled the room.

"Saved by the bell." Zig joked.

I looked around for my phone. "Was that you or me?"

"You," Zig said, "I don't have a cell phone." He looked around and found my iPhone under my bass case. "Here you go."

I took my phone from him and unlocked it. "Cool, Maya added me on FaceRange." I hit accept to her friend request and saw a message from her. "And she sent me a message telling me to call her." I dialed her number and put it on speaker.

"Hello?" Answered Maya.

"Hey Maya. It's Camryn. I just got your message."

"Guys it's Camryn." Maya said to the others with her. "Hey what are you up to?"

"I'm just hanging out with Zig." I said.

"Hey Maya!" Zig yelled into the phone. "Whose all with you?"

"Tristan, Miles, and Winston." She said, "We're hanging out at The Dot. What are you two doing?"

"You'll find out tomorrow." Zig said

"Or..." Maya said, "You two can come to The Dot and I could find out today."

"Okay," Zig agreed right way, "We'll be down in ten or fifteen minutes."

"Awesome!" Maya said cheerfully, "See you soon."

I hung up the phone and looked at Zig. "What the hell is 'The Dot'?"

"It's a cafe a block or two from the school." He explained. "Coffee's okay, but the food's pretty good."

"Cool, I'm game." I stood up, put my phone in my pocket, and grabbed my bag. Zig started walking to my bedroom door. "Not so fast there." I said. Zig turned around confused. "Who do _you _have a crush on?"

Zig raised an eyebrow, "Maya didn't tell you yet?" I shook my head. "Last year, before Cam died, Maya and I kissed. I had a girlfriend at the time but I broke up with her because I liked Maya. She stayed with Cam and I tried to brake them up. I told Cam to get out of Maya's life, and then he killed himself. Her and I had a talk a week or so after he died, and she said that she wouldn't be ready to date anyone for a while."

I swallowed hard. "You like Maya." It felt like my heart had been put through a blender, mixed in vinegar and salt, and then put in the microwave until it exploded.

"Yeah, But apparently over the summer a bunch of stuff happened with her and Miles in Paris, and now with me back, it's all complicated."

"I thought Miles liked Tristan." I said without thinking.

"That's what I told her!" Zig shrieked. "But she didn't believe me, so her and I made a bet. If he ends up dating a guy, she has to go on a date with me." He had a big smile on his face.

And now someone was feeding my heart shrapnel to a bulldog in heat.

**Maya's POV**

"Awesome! See you soon." I said as I hung up my phone. "They'll be here in ten or fifteen minutes."

"Who was she with?" Tristan asked.

"Apparently she's doing something with Zig." I said, "They said they'll tell us when they get down here."

"They probably hooked up." Winston said without even looking up at us.

I looked at Tristan. "Oh my god! What if they did?"

"So what if they did?" Miles shrugged his shoulders. "Why does it matter?"

Tristan looked at me with an annoying grin. "Yes Maya," He said. "why does it matter?"

I rolled my eyes at Tristan. "Well," I said slowly. "Uhh...Winston wants to go out with her!"

Miles wrapped his arm around Winston's neck. "If you had just asked her out at school today that wouldn't have happened."

Winston pried Miles' arm off of his neck. "Would you just shut up." He laughed.

**Zig's POV**

Maya is totally kidding herself with this Miles guy. Why won't she just admit that she still likes me?

C and I haven't talked since we left her house. Why was it so awkward all of a sudden?

"Hey C?" I said, finally braking the silence. "You never answered my question."

Camryn looked up at me, she was about five inches shorter than me. "What question?"

"I asked you who you liked."

"Oh, right." She said, looking away from me. "I don't know." She shrugged her shoulders. "I haven't really gotten to know anyone besides you and Maya. And I still don't know you that well."

"Hmmm.." I smiled. "So who would you like to get to know." I poked her side with my elbow.

Camryn smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I just got here. Give me a week and I'll probably have someone in my mind." She chuckled.

"Just make sure you tell Maya and me when you do find someone." I told her. "We have a way with meddling in relationships." I put my arm around her shoulders. "You're pretty cool C. I'm glad we have someone at Degrassi who wont stir up drama." She smiled up at me. "The Dot is right up here."

**Camryn's POV**

_Zig likes Maya. Zig likes Maya. Zig doesn't like me. He likes Maya. _Is all I could think of when we were walking to The Dot. Just my freaking luck.

We were about halfway to The Dot and neither of us had said a word. Every time our hands brushed up against each other, it felt like my heart skipped a beat. I wish I didn't feel like this. I'm such a terrible person.

"Hey C?" Zig finally broke the silence. "You never answered my question."

I looked up at him. What question was he talking about? Oh crap, did he ask me something and I just wasn't paying attention? How did he get so tall? "What question?" I asked, my words shaking. Luckily he didn't notice.

"I asked you who you liked."

I looked away from him. "Oh, right." How the hell was I supposed to answer that? I'm a terrible liar. It's the only reason I never got into acting. I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know. I haven't really gotten to know anyone besides you and Maya. And I still don't know you that well." _I like you, dumb ass!_

"Hmmm.." Zig smiled at me. "So who would you like to get to know?" He nudged me in my side with his elbow.

I moved away from Zig slightly and smiled to cover the awkwardness that I felt. "I don't know," I shrugged my shoulders, "I just got here. Give me a week and I'll probably have someone in mind."

Zig chuckled, "Just make sure you tell Maya and me when you do find someone. We have a way with meddling in relationships."

I felt his arm go around my shoulders. I swear he's doing this on purpose.

"You're pretty cool C." He smiled at me. "I'm glad we have someone at Degrassi who won't stir up drama." I smiled up at him. I loved it when he called me C. "The dot is right up here." He told me.

A few buildings ahead I saw a purple and black decorated building. As we got closer I could see Maya, Tristan, Miles, and Winston through the window. _This will be fun._

When we walked through the door greetings exploded from the four people waiting for us.

"Hey guys!" Maya exclaimed, "Pull up a couple chairs."

"I'm actually going to run to the bathroom." I said immediately.

"It's right back there." Tristan pointed to a door next to the counter.

I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I splashed some water on my face and fanned myself off with my hand. _Okay, you can do this. _I told myself. _They're your friends. It's not a big deal._ Suddenly an idea came to my mind. Maybe if I got Maya and Miles together, and become really good friends with Zig... A devious smile came over my face. _Oh it's on..._

* * *

**Hey Ya'll! Hope you liked chapter three. :) Quick shout out to my best friend in the world for sticking up with my crappy writing all these years. The little star wars reference was thrown in just for you sexy ;) So yeah, if ya'll could review and what not that'd be spectacular :) let me know what you would like to see happen and I'll see what I can do :) that way if I have writers block i'll have something to go with :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Maya's POV**

I walked into the music room during lunch to see Zig and Camryn sitting on the ground cracking up about something.

"Hey Maya!" Camryn got up off the ground, wiping a tear from under her eye.

"What's so funny?" I asked, setting my cello on the table. _Was I jealous of this? I shouldn't be. _

Zig got up off the ground and pulled over a chair. "We were just talking about her cat last night."

Camryn giggled, "Yeah at my house yesterday after school, I was lying on my floor."

"And her cat walked on top of her and sat right on her face." Zig finished, barely able to finish the sentence before bursting out laughing again.

"Yeah, sounds hilarious." I said sarcastically, looking away from them. _That's what they think is funny?_

_ "S_he was playing with this mouse toy that actually moves," Zig started laughing once more. "and she thought it was an actual mouse and was hiding behind doors, and practically hunting it."

"I told you my cat was insane," Camryn said to Zig, "but you didn't believe me."

_Maybe they did get together last night, and they're just keeping it a secret. But Zig likes me. He wouldn't..._

"So who else are we waiting for?" Camryn asked unzipping her bass case.

"This girl Imogen in grade twelve." I explained. "And most likely Drew Torres, the class president, if Imogen convinced him to drum for us." I looked at the door to the music room. "They'll probably be a little while."

Camryn took her bass out and started tuning it. Looking the the head of the bass I notice that there were six nobs instead of four.

"You play a six string bass?" I questioned, extremely impressed.

Camryn smiled, "Yeah, I taught myself a couple years ago."

"Just wait until you hear her play." Zig put his hand on her shoulder. "She's incredible."

Camryn rolled her eyes, and leaned her bass up against the table. "I'm not that good. He's over selling me"

The door to the music room opened and through it came Imogen and Drew.

"Whose this bass player chick?" Imogen asked as she threw her purse onto an empty chair.

"Hi." Camryn said quietly as she waved to the two of them.

"C is new in our grade this year." Zig explained, patting her back.

"Alight Camryn!" I exclaimed. "Let's get this bass audition on the road." _C? What the hell is that?_

**Camryn's POV**

"You play a six string bass?" Maya asked as I started tuning my bass.

I smiled, "Yeah I taught myself a couple years ago."

Zig walked over and set his hand on my shoulder. "Just wait until you hear her play. She's incredible.

I rolled my eyes and turned around to lean my bass against the table to hide the red color that filled my face. "I'm not that good. He's over selling me."

The music room door opened and two teens walked into the room. One I recognized from the morning video announcements as Drew, the class president. The girl I had seen briefly walking through the art room with materials. She had long brown hair that she wore in pigtails, and large, black hipster glasses. Imogen, I assumed.

"Whose this bass player chick?" Imogen asked, putting her purse on a vacant chair.

"Hi." I waved to them as they pulled out a couple chairs and sat down.

My stomach jumped into my throat and I felt like I was going to faint. I couldn't even say my name.

"C is new in our grade this year." Zig came to my rescue. As I felt his hand touch my back, my stomach settled back down. Everything seemed easier when he was around. I felt like I could do anything.

"Alright Camryn! Let's get this bass audition on the road." Maya said. I picked up my bass and started playing

**Maya's POV**

WOW! Camryn is an amazing bass player. When Zig told me at The Dot last night that she could play, I wasn't expecting this.

"You're in." I said before Camryn had even finished the last note.

Imogen's head flashed towards me, "Don't Drew and I get a say in this?"

Zig chuckled, "Do either of you have something against having a six string bass player in the band?"

Drew shrugged his shoulders, "No, I think she's great." He got up off his chair. "Now I gotta go. I have a meeting with Becky Baker about the school play."

"Already?" Imogen asked shocked.

"Yeah she said her idea is gonna 'take to perfect.'" He rolled his eyes. "Camryn, you were great." He said as he walked out of the music room.

Imogen sat in her chair quietly.

"Imo," Zig said, "what do you think?"

"I don't like her." she said without looking up.

Zig and I looked at each other shocked. "What?"

"I. Don't. Like. Her." Imogen repeated before grabbing her purse and heading towards the door. "Maybe getting WhisperHug back together was a bad idea."

Zig, Camryn, and I all exchanged looks as she left.

"Don't worry C." Zig said.

"Yeah we'll talk to her." I assured her, "She must have other things on her mind."

Camryn shrugged her shoulders, "It's fine." She put her bass back in it's case. "I have to go to my locker before pottery so I'll see you guys later."

"What the hell?!"Zig yelled is a whisper tone as soon as Camryn left the room.

I brushed my hand through my hair. "I don't know."

**Camryn's POV**

That was freaking embarrassing. I told Zig I wasn't that good. Was that all a plan just to embarrass the new girl?

I slammed open my locker door and exchanged some folders. I was so pissed at Zig and Maya, I didn't even know what to do. I started walking to the art room to put my books down at the table. I had to sit by Zig too.

As I turned into the art room, I heard weeping coming from the hall. I set my books down in the room and walked back out to follow the noise. Around the corner sat a girl with brown pigtails, sobbing into her knees.

"Imogen?" I asked, sliding down the wall and putting my hand on her knee.

She looked up at me and started wiping her eyes. "Don't mind me." she said, "I just scraped my knee on the wall."

"It looks a little more like upset crying than in pain crying." I smiled with sympathy, "What's wrong? My bass playing really that bad?" I joked.

A small smile escaped Imogen's mouth. "No, you're a really good bass player Camryn. We would be lucky to have you.

_Thank god, I don't like being mad at Zig, or Maya._

"So what's wrong?" I asked as Imogen started crying once more.

"You're better than Adam." she sobbed out.

Right away I knew that Adam was the other bass player. The one that died.

I put my arm over Imogen's shoulders, "Were you really close with him?"

She nodded her head, "I tried to steal him from his girlfriend over the summer." she said, "We ended up making out in the back of a van on a camping trip when him and his girlfriend were on a break. He took off to find cell service so he could text her. He was texting while driving and hit a tree."

_Is this school cursed or something?_

"I'm so sorry." I said, "If it makes you feel better, I won't play in the band."

"No, no, no no." She said, "I would feel too bad. Really, you should play. I just wish it wouldn't make me so upset to see someone else playing."

I smiled, "Wanna hear a story?" Imogen shrugged her shoulder and I continued. "Over the summer my mom left my dad. She took me with her and I didn't know what was going on. All I knew was that my dad had been drinking a lot lately and him and my mom were fighting. Then a couple of weeks ago my mom introduced me to her new boyfriend. I was really angry at her at first. I felt like she was trying to replace my father, and the thought of it made me sick. I only had good memories of my dad, so I was confused as to why she left him anyway. But then I realized that my mom moving on and having a boyfriend didn't mean that my dad was gone. He's still in my memories, and that's all I need."

Imogen smiled at me, "Thanks."

Imogen and I got up off the ground as the five minute warning bell rang.

"I'll talk to Zig during next period." Imogen smiled. "Say I want you in the band."

Maya's POV

"I'm so glad that Imogen changed her mind about you C." Maya said as she brought a plate of french fries to our table at The Dot.

Zig smiled, "Yeah, we're gonna have so much fun in the band together."

"So what's everyone doing this weekend?" Miles asked, "I was thinking movie night at my house?"

The six of us exchanged glances and, in so many words, we agreed.

"Oh jeeze!" Camryn exclaimed, "It's already 4:30. I gotta go guys."

Zig slapped his hand to his chest and gasped, "C, do you have other friends?"

Camryn smiled, "No, my mom's boyfriend is coming over for supper tonight." She grabbed her bag off the back of her chair, "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

We waved to her as she walked away from the building. A scream of pain knocked us all back to the conversation. I turned and saw Winston holding his arm.

"Chewy, what the hell?" Miles asked.

"I should be asking you that!" Winston said.

"Are you gonna ask out Camryn or not?" Miles asked, "You can't wait forever. Sooner or later someone's gonna snatch her up. You have the advantage of meeting her before most people. Make a move Chew."

"Okay!" Winston threw his hands up. "That's it." He got out of his chair and raced out the door.

A few minutes later he returned and went back to his seat. "Movie night is on Friday."

**Winston's POV**

"Are you gonna ask out Camryn or not?" Miles began what sounded like a pep talk, "You can't wait forever. Sooner or later someone's gonna snatch her up. You have the advantage of meeting her before most people. Make a move Chew!"

What the hell was his problem? Since we met Camryn yesterday, Miles has not shut up about me asking her out. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay!" I yelled, throwing my hands up in frustration, "That's it." I pushed my chair out from the table and raced out of The Dot. I walked towards the street until I saw the familiar black bag and long brown hair of Camryn. "C!" I yelled as I ran towards her. "Camryn!"

She turned around confused. "Hey Winston." She smiled.

"Hey," I greeted, hoping she didn't notice I was a little out of breath. "So the movie night is on Friday, and I was wondering if you had any other plans for the weekend."

Camryn shook her head. "No, not that I know of. Why what'd you have in mind?"

I took a deep breath. "Do you wanna get dinner on Saturday?" I asked, "There's this great place called Little Miss Steaks."

Camryn smiled, "Yeah, that sounds great Chewy." She looked at her watch, "I gotta get home, but I'll talk to you tomorrow."

I stood in relief as she walked away. _Oh my god. Does she like me?! _

**Camryn's POV**

I was walking down the street and I heard someone yelling my name behind me. I turned around confused to see Winston racing towards me.

I smiled, "Hey Winston"

He took a few deep breaths, trying not to make it obvious he was out of breath. "So the movie night is on Friday, and I was wondering if you had any other plans for the weekend."

_Oh my god, is he asking me out? Should I say I'm busy the rest of the weekend? _

I shook my head, "No not that I know of." _Dammit. _"Why what'd you have in mind?"

Winston took a deep breath. "Do you wanna get dinner on Saturday? There's this great place called Little Miss Steaks."

_Is it Little Miss Steaks or Little Mistakes? I'm not even going to bother asking. You don't have to go C. Just say no._

I smiled, "Yeah, that sounds great Chewy." _What the hell is the matter with me? I need to leave before he proposes. _I looked at my watch. "I gotta get home, but I'll see you tomorrow."

I hit my palm against my forehead as I walked away. _Now I really am an ass._

* * *

**__Hey ya'll. So if you read this and there wasnt an authors note at the end i want to apolagize. When i went to the doc manager and proof read the chapter (those of you who post things on here no what I mean :)) I forgot to hit save before i published it. oops. so yeah, heres chapter 4 hope you like :) review and what not :) _  
_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Miles' POV**

Tristan, Chewy, and I walked out of our last class of the week as the bell rang. Tonight was the big movie night. We had all been waiting for this all week.

"So Trist," I tapped his elbow to get his attention. "I was thinking we do a little Harry Potter magic tonight."

Tristan's eyes sparked like a rabbit's as he grabbed a hold of my shoulders. "OMG! Yes! YES! A thousand times yes!"

"Okay!" I chuckled as I pushed his hands off my shoulders. It felt weird when he touched me. "Get there around six. That okay?"

Tristan nodded his head. "Yeah perfect." He jumped up slightly with glee and he turned to walk away.

"Hey Trist!" I yelled before he was too far down the hall, "Don't be 'fashionably late'." I smiled at him. He rolled his eyes and continued walking down the hallway.

I turned to walk the other way towards my locker. I felt weird. I placed my hand on my shoulder where Tristan touched me. In a way, I felt like I could still feel his hand on me.

_ I don't mind that my friend is gay. It doesn't bother me at all. So why do I keep getting this weird feeling whenever he touches me. He's an amazing friend, and I don't want to lose him. When I talk to him, I feel like I can actually be myself. I don't feel like I need to put up the snobby rich kid act. And more importantly, when I'm around him, I physically can not stop smiling. _

"Oh my god!" Chewy shrieked, reminding me of his presence.

I placed my hand on my chest and tried to re steady my heart rate, "What the hell Chew?"

Chewy leaned in close to me as I opened my locker, "Do you like Tristan?" He whispered.

"W-what?" I stuttered, frantically looking around the hall. "Why would you think that?" my hands shook as I placed a few textbooks into my locker.

Chewy leaned up against the locker next to mine, "Well, you stared at him a few seconds to long as he walked away, and you've had a stupid grin on you're face since we walked out of class."

_Dammit Tristan._

Sighing, I closed and locked my locker. _Did I like Tristan? Did I actually have feelings for a guy? I'm not gay...am I? _I shrugged my shoulders as I walked away nervously. "He's easy to talk to."

I heard Chewy chuckle as he quickened his strides to catch up with my pace. "Wow."

I sharply turned around and slapped my hand onto Chewy's chest to stop him. "If you tell anyone, I swear I will rip off your ears."

**Camryn's POV**

"Hi honey." My mother greeted as I walked into the house on Saturday morning.

I rubbed my foggy eyes and I entered the kitchen. "Hey Mom." I yawned out.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" asked a particularly low voice from behind me.

I turned to see my mom's boyfriend, Steve, sitting at the kitchen table. _How'd I miss him? Wow, I must be tired._ "No, not really." I started walking upstairs to my bedroom. "I'm gonna go take a nap. Wake me up at 2:00."

I plugged my deader than dead phone into the outlet next to my bed. Just as I was about to fall asleep, the screen lit up with a text message.

"Uhhg!" I groaned as I propped up my head. "Winston, what do you want?"

**I'll pick you up at at 6 for dinner.**

I smacked my palm against my head, "Dammit." I felt terrible about saying yes to this date. Winston's amazing, and we have a lot in common. I just don't really like him like that. I let my head fall back onto the pillow. "Or don't wake me up at all."

I looked at the clock as I pulled on a pair of skinny jeans. 5:45. "C'mon time!" I complained, "I want this date to be over." I put on a green tank top and looked into my full length mirror. "I don't want to sound conceded," I said to myself. "but I'm freaking sexy." I laughed to myself as I heard a car door shut outside my window. I groaned as I grabbed my bag off of my desk chair. "Here we go."

My mom raced to the door when she heard the doorbell ring. I hid just inside my open doorway up the stairs to see what was going on.

"Hi Ms. Jacobs." Winston greeted as he walked through our front door. "I'm Winston." He held out his hand for my mother to shake. "Is Camryn ready?" Winston showed to be startled as Steve walked over him.

"Got a last name there Winston?" Steve asked in his deep voice. He's a pretty buff guy, so he can be a little intimidating, but he wouldn't hurt a fly. I tried to hold in my laughter as Winston swallowed nervously.

"Chu." He croaked. "Winston Chu."

"And how long have you had your license?" Steve asked. His eyes seemed out bolts of pure evil.

"I-I" Winston stuttered. "I got it over the summer."

Steve crossed his arms over his chest. "So you've only been driving a few months and you think were going to let you take Camryn in the car with you?"

Winston stood, not being able to speak.

Suddenly, Steve burst out in laughter. He reached out and put his hand on Winston's shoulder. "I'm totally messing with you kid." He turned towards the staircase. "Cam! Your dates here!" He yelled up.

I walked down the stairs slightly chuckling, "Hey Winston." He smiled at me as we turned towards the door.

"You kids have fun now." My mother yelled as we walked out of the house.

The second the door shut behind me I heard a huge sigh escape Winston's mouth. "Your Mom's boyfriend almost literally scared the crap out of me."

I giggled, "Yeah he does that. He's harmless though, nicest guy I've ever met. He's actually an acting professor at TU."

Winston rolled his eyes at me as he opened the car door on my side.

"Wow, such a gentlemen." I joked.

He's so amazing. He's smart, funny, cute, and we get along great. I just don't feel that spark. The one I feel when I'm around Zig. Like my heart stopped beating, and someone punched me in the stomach. I'm so mean. He doesn't actually like me though, does he?

"Winston," I sighed. "I need to tell you something."

Winston swallowed a sip of his Mt. Dew. "What's up?"

I sighed once again, "Okay. I think you're great. We have a lot in common and we get along really well. Which is why I think we're better as friends." I fiddled with my fingers under the table.

The sigh of relief that came out of Winston's mouth made it seem like he has been holding his breath all night. "I completely agree." He smiled. "Miles just wouldn't shut up about me asking you out and I just caved." We started laughing. "Honestly, he has mentionitis so bad that I'm starting to think he likes you."

I picked up one of my chicken wings. "Nah, Miles likes Tristan."

Winston froze and his eyes grew to the size of golf balls. He leaned in over the table, "How do you know that?" He whispered.

A big smile covered my face. "What?"

Winston sat back down and refused to make eye contact. "Nothing." He gulped.

"No," I chuckled, "You just said that Miles likes Tristan." I pointed to him with one of my chicken wings.

Winston chuckled with nerves. "Actually you said that."

I turned my chicken wing around to me. "Yeah, but I was kidding."

Awkward silence filled the table.

"You can not tell anyone C. He will kill me if he finds out I told you."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Don't worry. I don't want them to get together."

Winston looked up at me shocked, "Really?" He questioned, "I would have thought you'd be rooting for them."

"Normally I would be," I explained, "but if Miles and Tristan get together, Maya has to go out with Zig."

I wanted to smack myself in the face as soon as I said it. _How could I be so careless? If Chewy tells Maya that I like Zig she'll hate me._

"What's so bad about Zig?" Winston asked, "I thought you two were friends."

I refused to make eye contact with him.

"OH MY GOD!" He exclaimed, quickly lowering his voice as a few people turned their heads towards us. "You like Zig!"

"Shut up!" I snapped.

He started chuckling. "Does Maya know you like him?"

I rolled me eyes. "Why would I tell Maya when Zig likes her, not me? We just have to keep Miles and Tristan from getting together. Then, sooner or later, I think I'll be able to swoop in and take Zig for myself."

"You're just the devil in a pair of boots aren't you?" Winston joked.

I put my fingers behind my head as horns. "What? You can't see the resemblance?"

The two of us put our hands over our mouths to muffle our laughs so we wouldn't disturb the other tables. Winston took a deep breath as a confused look covered his face.

"Yeah I'm pretty lame" I joked, going back to my plate of chicken heaven.

WInston put his hand out. "It's pronounced Lamé."

I raised an eyebrow at him as I held in my laughter._This guy makes me laugh a lot._

He looked down at his food looking slightly embarrassed. "I heard it in a movie once. Anyway, why does Maya have to go out with Zig if Miles and Tristan get together?" He rubbed his forehead.

I took a drink of my soda. "Apparently Zig bet Maya that Miles was gay. Speaking of that; Why aren't you freaking out more over this?"

Winston awkwardly fumbled with his hands. "What do you mean?"

"Well, if Zig and Maya get together," I said, "that means that Maya is off limits too." A smile filled my face and I gave him a wink as I tried to hold in my laughter.

Winston refused to look at me. "Why would that bother me?"

I smirked, "Oh please. I see how you get all nervous when she's around, and how you stare at her when she walks away, and how you smile whenever you see her. You fell hard for her bro."

Winston looked at if he was thinking of a way to argue out of the situation. Finally, he gave up and released a sigh. "Yeah, I did."

I reached across the table and placed my hand on his shoulder. "Don't fee bad Chewy. The same thing happened with me."

I took another bite of my chicken as Winston and I looked at each other across the table.

"We need to keep Miles and Tristan apart." We said simultaneously.

* * *

**Hey ya'll long time no see :) I am so sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter up. the last few weeks have been pretty crazy. I moved, school started, and I'm a REEEEAAAALLLLLYYYY lazy person. Soy muy perizoso :) But yeah, hope you guys like this chapter, and like I always say, if you have any ideas for what I should have happen just let me know :) Thanks to my bff mnyt (;)) for the "Its pronounced lamé" idea. Love ya :) Please review and thanks so much for all the previous reviews :)**


End file.
